


Can't Stop

by KrisStylinson



Series: Domestic A/B/O 'Verse [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Grinding, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Louis, Pregnancy Kink, Rut, Smut, harry really wants a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisStylinson/pseuds/KrisStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Louis, my rut," he said. Louis always talked about how much Harry would come during his rut, how Harry would insist on mating him over and over—the doctor said Louis' suppressants should be officially powerless at this point, and there was no way they could go through Harry's rut without Louis getting pregnant at <i>some</i> point. </p><p>Or, after some faulty suppressants cause a failed attempt at knocking Louis up, Harry's rut happens and they're trying harder than before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I just wrote this in a day after procrastinating for eight months. And still, the longer a/b/o is not finished. That really puts it in perspective.
> 
> Thanks to [De](http://iwillscreamuntilearsbleed.tumblr.com) as always for reading this over and encouraging me!!
> 
> You can go [here](http://zourry.tumblr.com/tagged/nsfw-abo) for porn gifs I ogled while writing this. ***obviously nsfw***
> 
> ☼ title from [Can't Stop]() by Maroon 5 ☼ (because there are lots of things Harry can't stop in this fic, ya know)

"Come on, babe. It's not like we didn't know it was a possibility. The doctor said the suppressants I was on could take a while to flush out of my system."

It wasn't like this was the end of everything, but Harry had been so caught up in thoughts of a _pregnant_ Louis, a nice round belly to rest his head against and whisper sweet nothings to their unborn child, being woken up at ungodly hours to sate Louis' every need whether food- or sex-related, back rubs in the bathtub that would end up lasting until they were both pruney and gross, that he had conveniently ignored any other possibility. Not to mention how he'd held out on the proposal because he kind of really wanted to see a waddling, pregnant Louis walking up the aisle.

But. Of course, Louis' suppressants that they'd gotten _because_ of their guaranteed strength just had to be _too_ strong. As in still in effect during Louis' heat. As in, _no pregnant Louis._

Harry had tried to pass it off like it wasn't a big deal, had tried to maintain his smile when the doctor informed them that Louis was in fact _not_ carrying Harry's child yet. But it was hopeless and he was sure Louis could've seen how obviously disappointed Harry was without their soul bond.

"Harry, come on," Louis attempted again. "We're young, we have plenty of time to keep trying."

And Harry's entire being was telling him to drop it and open his arms and brighten the situation by mentioning how they could start trying now, but. He gave Louis a pouty face.

"You're such a baby," Louis remarked, opening Harry's arms and settling himself between them.

" _Baby_ ," Harry emphasized, dropping his head to the crook of Louis' neck and making a pitiful sound.

Louis picked up his hand and began playing with his fingers. "You're acting like we won't ever have a kid, Harry."

"We'll have one," Harry said with finality. "But we don't have one _now_."

"And we would have a nine-month wait if I was pregnant anyway." Harry grumbled. "But now we have the nine-month wait plus the time it'll take to knock you up."

" _Harry_ , we already have sex as often as possible, it'll happen soon," Louis reasoned. "We've missed my heat for another month, but your rut is next week and you barely let me go two hours without your knot in me during—"

"My rut?" Harry questioned. Louis sighed. "Don't tell me you forgot your schedule _again_."

Except. Between the baby talk and doctor's visits, Harry's mind had been too full of _babypregnantchildlouis_ to think about much else.

"Louis, my rut," he said. Louis always talked about how much Harry would come during his rut, how Harry would insist on mating him over and over—the doctor said Louis' suppressants should be officially powerless at this point, and there was no way they could go through Harry's rut without Louis getting pregnant at _some_ point.

"Is next week, yeah," Louis stated. "Which reminds me—unless you want another pizza boy getting in a near death experience again, we need to stock up before then."

Harry remembered that day well. The poor boy looked near tears when Harry growled at him and put a possessive hand low on Louis' hips when he answered the door and apparently got _too close_ to his Louis, but they _did_ promise a quick delivery and it wasn't his fault that "quick" wasn't quick enough to beat another wave of arousal.

"We can go soon," Harry promised. He rubbed along Louis' sides. "Just—you're gonna have my baby, Lou. We're gonna have a baby together."

"We've established as much," Louis teased, tilting his head to let Harry's mouth trail up his neck. Harry took the opportunity to nip softly, smirking when Louis' breath stuttered. "You're going for it right now, aren't you?"

Harry smiled, kissing Louis' neck twice in response. He let his hands rest against Louis' thighs, pulling him closer so he'd have easier access to Louis collarbones. "'m gonna take you to bed and make you scream."

"Always do," Louis agreed.

It couldn't hurt to get an early start.

 

~~~

 

Harry had been on edge all day.

It wasn't like he expected to wake up and instantly be in rut (though that had happened before, and it was just _so_ hot to watch Louis' face go from sleepy to alert to pleading in seconds) but. He had hoped.

He felt conflicted; he had never been a fan of his rut in previous years because he was always worried he'd hurt Louis or force him to do something he didn't want (Louis promised that nothing remotely like that had ever happened, but Harry was Harry). But _this_ —this was basically his ticket to a family with the person he loved most.

So he waited.

He'd advised them both to stay in bed since he had woken up in case of something being between him and Louis when it started and therefore getting destroyed. Louis had insisted that being near Harry for so long was a chore, but Harry would have him pressed into a mattress and needy soon enough so he remembered that and let Louis pretend to hate him as much as he wanted.

Louis had drifted off sometime after 11:00 and Harry knew how badly the rest would be needed over the next few days or he would've woken him.

His body wanted him to do just that.

He was spooning Louis as per Louis' request, which meant his bum was resting right over Harry's cock that was suddenly much more interested in what lay beneath his boxers more so than usual.

He tried to ignore how quickly his dick perked up in interest, instead focusing on the television beside their bed and thinking about anything but how great Louis smelled. But of course, his lust-driven mind made him believe that, maybe, just _one_ little sniff right against the place where his neck met his shoulders that Harry always felt the need to mark up wouldn't hurt.

He stared at the spot for a good five seconds before finally leaning forward and breathing in the sweet scent of Louis. And just like that, his cock was noticeably rock hard and nestled between Louis' cheeks.

" _Louis_ ," Harry said even as he grinded his hips forward. "Lou, babe, wake up."

On any other day, Louis would've needed an entire orchestra to wake him up, but Harry must've done something deserving of good karma because Louis stirred beside of him on the fifth or sixth thrust of his hips.

Louis yawned. "It's time, is it?"

"Gonna fuck you so _hard_ , Lou, gonna wake the neighbors."

Louis laughed. "Suppose it is."

But—he wasn't supposed to laugh, he was supposed to be just as desperate as Harry. So Harry did the only rational thing; he pressed a finger against Louis' entrance and nestled his cock more firmly against his bum.

"Jesus," Louis muttered, and Harry could feel the way Louis was already beginning to fall victim to him. Satisfied with the reaction but not how long this was taking, Harry licked up the shell of Louis' ear. "Hands and knees, _now_."

Louis scrambled to get on his knees as quickly as possible, but Harry lifted him up and placed him in the position he wanted before he could get very far. He leaned back to admire the sight he was given—a horny Louis with his arse presented and a hand slowly fisting at his own cock.

He couldn't enjoy it much longer because the tugging in his abdomen and the hardness of his cock became too much to ignore. But he still had enough sense to know that Louis needed to be _wet_ , so he pet over his cock once, twice, until he leaned forward and planted himself between Louis' bum cheeks and grinded once again.

The friction felt _great_ , but everytime the head of his cock pressed against Louis' hole, it took all of his willpower to keep from thrusting in.

"C'mon now," Harry growled softly. "Know you want my cock, babe, know you're dying to get me in you." He let his entire body weight rest on top of Louis, forcing the older boy into the mattress with virtually nowhere else to go. Just like that, he heard Louis moan and a load of slick flow out of him.

"You want me to be rough?" Harry asked, rubbing his cock generously in the substance. He fisted a hand into Louis' hair, turned his head to the side and kissed him with no finesse. He couldn't help but rut himself faster when Louis whimpered into it and took whatever Harry had to offer.

He quickly dragged a hand to Louis' entrance, satisfied when he felt how wet he was. He didn't waste any time in sliding his index inside, moaning lowly at how Louis' hole was already clenching up and trying to keep it where it was and _that would be Harry's cock soon_. Louis would be doing his best to keep himself full of Harry.

"Come on, two, yeah?" Harry grunted, slipping in another finger beside the first. Louis pushed back against him, trying to control it (or at least, that's what Harry's rut-filled mind assumed). He slapped Louis' bum sharply, pushing the fingers further inside of him. " _Take it._ "

Louis whined into the sheets, nodding helplessly. "Yeah, Harry. Take what you give me."

Harry added a third finger and stretched Louis as much as he could in as little time as possible. "Ready for me? My cock? Gonna swallow my cock up in your greedy little hole."

" _Please_." And that was it.

Harry's mind was still drifting between aware and lust-driven, and the still-coherent part of his brain knew once his cock was inside of Louis, he'd be gone.

He took his cock in his hand and placed it right against Louis' waiting entrance. As soon as he felt a hint of the wet, tight warmth that would soon be enveloping his entire length, he couldn't refrain—he thrusted deep inside.

"Ah—" Louis let out in relief. Harry leaned his body forward until his chest was against Louis' back, placing his hands on Louis' hips and arching them to his liking. Louis didn't seem to have a problem with it if the way he automatically slumped forward with his face in the pillow how he knew Harry liked it when he was in rut was any indication.

"Yeah, babe. So tight, pretty. _Mine._ " He straightened out his body until Louis was covered, surrounded by Harry, his _alpha._ He buried his nose into Louis' neck as he had before, inhaling deeply and groaning. "God, you smell so good," he commented. "Gonna smell even better when you're pregnant."

Louis was shaking with the force of Harry's thrusts at this point, but Harry still had the urge to go harder, deeper. He sped up his hips, rocking in at a quick pace. Louis clenched up around him the same way he had with Harry's fingers, drawing Harry's cock into his body like he never wanted it to leave.

Then Louis's entire body seized up and fell further into the mattress and Harry had enough sense to realize he'd probably come. Harry fucked him even harder after that, Louis' pliant body to enticing to resist.

"Yeah, that's it," Harry muttered. He snaked a hand underneath Louis' body and lifted him up enough that he could run his fingers along Louis' nipples. Louis moaned unabashedly, reaching back with his hands and scrambling to grab onto Harry's hips and urge him forward. " _Knot me_ , please."

Even as Louis spoke, Harry could feel his knot beginning to expand. He groaned and began biting up Louis' neck impatiently. "Soon. So close, gonna fill you up."

"Mm," Louis hummed. Harry took the opportunity to tilt Louis' head up in search of a kiss, but as soon as he saw Louis' face—eyes glassy, mouth open, cheeks pink—all he could do was stare. "Wrecked you, babe. Wrecked what's _mine_."

"I'm yours, Harry. All yours," Louis agreed. Harry lost it then, shoving himself as deep into Louis as he could as he let his knot expand to full size all while muttering, "Take my knot, yeah? Gonna let me knock you up, aren't you?"

Louis shivered once again and Harry wondered vaguely if it was another orgasm (that was a downside to this position: he couldn't see Louis' cock as he came), nodding into the pillows as Harry's knot finally stopped growing and Harry's come began filling him up. Harry looked down at the place that their bodies were now connected, admiring how well Louis looked when he was full of his cock.

Harry went to wrap his arms around Louis' waist and pull them both onto their sides to be more comfortable until his knot went down, but he was surprised to land his hand in a decent amount of come that he hadn't expected. "How many—"

"Three," Louis answered, putting Harry's hand more securely around him. "Would've been four if you had taken any longer to knot."

"Hey," Harry argued, pinching Louis' hip. Louis laughed.

He ignored how sticky with his own come Louis was (not because it was gross, but because Harry's _first_ knot had yet to go down and he didn't need those thoughts just yet) and hoisted them both onto their sides, groaning when he felt another rush of his come flow into Louis' body.

"Was it too much? Are you alright?" he asked, stroking up the length of Louis' arms and kissing his shoulder sweetly.

"Ask the dirty sheets. God, we'll have so much laundry once this is over."

 _Harry._ Harry would have so much laundry once this was over, more than likely, but.

But Louis was gonna be pregnant.

Harry subconciously placed his hands against Louis' stomach, rubbing the skin despite Louis' come streaking across it. He grinned to himself, pulling Louis closer and kissing his sweet spot, right underneath his ear. "Better 've knocked you up."

"You came so much," Louis said with a hint of that soft, floaty mindset he often got into after sex. He looked up at Harry with a grin. "We're gonna have our baby, baby."

"That's _my_ line," Harry complained, but Louis was happy, his rut was sated for the moment, and he still had the ring hidden in the bottom drawer that Louis never used.

Harry didn't know how it could get much better than this.

(Except when the doctor confirmed that Louis was pregnant two weeks later and Louis told him he'd hurt his cheeks if he didn't stop smiling while sporting a similar grin himself.

Harry may have dropped to one knee in the middle of a doctor's office.)

**Author's Note:**

> A last installment with pregnant Louis will probably happen at some point. (Hopefully not in eight months, wow.)
> 
> Thanks a bunch for reading, you're wonderful & I hope you smile a lot today!! :-)
> 
> ♡ tumblr: [zourry](http://zourry.tumblr.com) ♡


End file.
